


【伉俪】《爷是小姐姐》番外篇

by YuJiang2333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333
Summary: 女装预警，尺度略大，注意避雷。
Kudos: 10





	【伉俪】《爷是小姐姐》番外篇

♬你爱热吻却永不爱人

♬练习为乐但是怕熟人

♬你爱路过去索取见闻

♬陌路人变得必有份好感

“学姐，出事了！”

学妹推门进来的时候，樊凡正在重新检查演出服，好不容易确认无误后准备发短信给负责的老师，就被她搅扰了兴致。

樊凡不高兴地皱着精心勾画的细眉：“作死啊，能有什么事比明晚的演出更重要？”

“就……就是演出的事……”学妹扶着腰，喘得像个破旧的风箱。樊凡一怔，赶紧拉着她的胳膊，让她坐下把气喘匀。

“怎么回事？出什么事了？你慢慢说。”

“刚才柳导打来电话，说明天负责压轴出场的莫妮卡学姐阑尾炎发作住院了，让我们赶紧找替补！”

樊凡瞪着眼睛，几乎要喷出火来：“怎么不早说！这一时半会儿的上哪去找替补，服装都是按照莫妮卡的尺寸订制的，一般的小姑娘根本撑不起她的欧洲身材啊……”

学妹眼泪汪汪地坐在原地，两人急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。

办公室的门却被轻轻推开。

“神说，要有光——”

啪。

樊凡恨恨地按下办公室顶灯的开关。

“学长，我们已经够焦头烂额了，麻烦您别再添乱了行吗？！”

来人眉毛一挑，勾着嘴角坐在旁边的办公桌上：“我猜猜啊，你们是在愁找替补的事，对吧？”

樊凡顿时眼睛一亮。

学长笑眯眯地摸了摸下巴上并不存在的胡渣：“要不我是学生会老大呢，服装准备好，模特一会儿就来。”

说完，转身就走。学妹呆呆地看着他风风火火地进来不到五分钟，又风风火火地冲了出去，不禁扯了扯樊凡的袖口。

“学姐，宜恩学长……靠谱吗？”

“靠谱……吧？”

樊凡咬着嘴唇，说的相当没有底气。

不过在段宜恩看来，自己的主意可是相当靠谱，甚至可以称之为鬼才。如他所料，回到宿舍的时候朴珍荣正在收拾东西，本来就不大的寝室堆满了他的生活用品，它们被他取出来，挑挑捡捡，再将需要的一一放进硕大的旅行箱里。

“你家少爷什么时候来接你？”

“明天。”朴珍荣从被套中抬起头：“你再忍最后一个晚上，明天你就可以独占寝室了。”

段宜恩绕过他，坐回自己的电竞椅中。

“唉……嫁出去的珍妮泼出去的水，尤记得三个月前，你我还是两条相依为命的梁山好汉，如今却已是分道扬镳，各奔分桃断袖之前有古人又继来者的洪荒大业——”

“有屁就放，东拉西扯不闲累得慌？”

“爽快！不愧是总A！”

朴珍荣幽幽瞪他一眼：“我感觉有被冒犯到。”

“害，梦想还是要有的，万一哪天喝多了呢。”段宜恩在他再次开口辱骂之前，及时转移话题：“明天晚上的迎新晚会你知道吧？”

朴珍荣继续手下的工作：“唔，不是交给大三学妹负责了吗？”

“害……出了点问题。”

朴珍荣手下动作没停。

段宜恩试探着小声道：“莫妮卡你认识吧，就你们系那个美利坚来的交换生，本来明天走秀压轴的是她，但是她……”

“阑尾炎嘛，班群里说了。”

段宜恩五官一皱，眉毛飞快打了个中国结，一个饿虎扑食瞬间趴在朴珍荣……旁边的屁垫上：“哥哥，爸爸！救救孩子吧，莫妮卡的裙子也就你能穿了！”

“滚，我发过毒誓的，这辈子都不再穿女装。”

“呜呜呜难道你忍心看到晚会翻车然后我被校领导骂死吗？！”

“忍心啊。”

“……”段宜恩颤抖着指头，捏着嗓子尖声骂了两句禽兽，然后像块成了精的牛皮糖似的再次缠上去：“而且，你就不想趁毕业之前，再最后放肆玩一次吗？工作之后可就没机会了！”

“万一被熟人认出来，我的脸面往哪搁……”

“我已经邀请在蹦米了，他很期待你再次穿上女装的样子，你看着办。”

段宜恩轻描淡写地投放重磅炸弹。

朴珍荣默默回头，冲笑容可掬的某人，恶狠狠地比了个中指。

♬你热爱别离

♬再合再离

♬似花瓣献技 叫花粉遍地

樊凡接过学妹递过来的咖啡，正打算仰头猛灌一大口时，办公室的门被毫无预警地推开。

“噗……”

段宜恩带着背心短裤人字拖，下巴胡子拉碴长青苔的人进来时，樊凡毫不犹豫地喷了。

“现在流行cos喷泉吗？”

樊凡瞪了他一眼，抽纸擦嘴：“学长，你别告诉我，这位就是你找的模特。”

段宜恩理所当然地点点头：“他是啊。”

“……”

“真的，不骗你，三围和莫妮卡一样，绝对撑得起那件压轴礼服。”

樊凡不可置信地上前，探了探段宜恩的脑门儿，又摸了摸自己的：“不烫啊。”

“我没疯，我认真的。”

“学长，负责化妆的小姐姐会骂人的。”

段宜恩咧嘴一笑，语重心长地拍了拍她的肩膀：“你放心，这货属大猩猩的，体毛格外茂盛些，其实剃光了还是美男子一名。”

樊凡：“……”

朴珍荣：“……”

段宜恩把人带到，又交代了些注意事项，就借口老婆查岗火速撤退了，剩下朴珍荣和樊凡原地大眼瞪小眼，片刻后，樊凡头痛地捂着脑壳。

“那学长——您应该是学长吧？要不，咱们先试试衣服？”

“呃，好。”

朴珍荣默默跟着她往更衣室走，心里又记了段宜恩一笔。小样儿，敢坑你爸爸，明天咱就带着王狗私奔出逃勇闯天涯，你就抱着林那个范睡冷炕头去吧。

万恶的资本主义老婆奴，呸。

樊凡安置好他，交代他先自己研究一下墙上挂着的必备神器，她去取衣服，朴珍荣目送她离开，然后将目光投注到了那只透明塑料袋上。

“……卧槽。”

这圆圆的，软软的，藕粉色的两坨棉花，想不让人想歪都难。朴珍荣心里再次将段宜恩上上下下虐了个遍后，颤抖着帕金森似的双手取下了传说中的必备神器——假胸。

size还挺可观，应该有c杯了……

“嘶，靠！”朴珍荣的怒火登时发展成为燎原之势。

话说他到底是哪根筋搭错了，还是说根本就没有搭对的，他居然就为了林在范会来看这么简单而无语的理由，答应段宜恩出卖自己的色相，鬼知道他到底花了多长时间才向小少爷解释清楚“朴珍荣不是女装癖”这个问题，一回头他就又要亲身证实这个结论了。

……

还是当着林在范的面！

淦！遇人不淑，遇人不淑啊！

樊凡的动作很快，朴珍荣这头还没感慨完，她已经抱着一团金光闪闪的……东西回来了，看到朴珍荣拿着假胸发呆，小姑娘一个没忍住，笑出了声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“？”

“不是，学长你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“？？？”

朴珍荣惊恐地看着越笑越夸张的妹子，莫非，这货是崔荣珠假扮的？！……也不对啊，她也不姓崔啊。

“你，没事吧？”

樊凡抹着眼泪，揉了揉笑痛的肚子，顺手将怀里的裙子放在一边，然后接过朴珍荣手里的假胸。

“学长，我帮你戴吧？”

“呃，这不好吧？”

这不就相当于，他让一个刚见面不到两小时的妹子帮他穿bra？这场面，过于姐妹淘了吧。

本以为樊凡会坚持的，没想到她居然点了点头，赞同道：“也是，莫妮卡就挺贫的，学长胸这么大，再穿假胸恐怕会将礼服撑爆掉。”

“……”

“那学长直接试？”

“……”

然后，朴学长，他就真的试了。

不看不知道，一看差点吓死朴宝宝，刚才樊凡抱着裙子的时候，朴珍荣只觉得它好他妈闪，闪瞎朴狗钛合金眼的级别，展开才发现，这是一件精致到令人赞叹的旗袍。

采用落落大方的圆领设计，云纹盘扣如同三支斜飞的涂霞藤蔓，自半开襟的祥云绣纹中脱颖而出，旗袍通体材轻绸苏绣面料，赤色海棠铺陈于藕粉色底缎，上嵌珍珠宝石无数，腰身款款，相同款式的赤色纽扣下，轻纱幔拢中，幽幽开泽于腰际。

……不用看就知道贵出屁了好吗！

朴珍荣像根定海神针似的杵在原地，樊凡让抬手就抬手，让弯腰就弯腰，简直听话得像个么得感情的工具人……实际上，也确实是个么得感情的工具人。

旗袍样式复杂，却不难穿，樊凡心灵手巧，两三下就给他套好了，还顺手给他戴了顶缀着假发的贵妇台灯帽。

“……哇。”

朴珍荣走出试衣间站在全身镜前时，在场唯二的两个人类，默契非常地发出了感叹。

“学长，你可真是……太硬核了。”

旗袍的风韵展现在内敛、含蓄、温柔中，小巧的圆领环绕着纤柔的颈项；凸凹有致的流畅线条紧贴着挺拔的身躯；开叉的下摆伴着轻盈的步履款款摇曳，处处显得精致、典雅、温柔、飘逸。

朴珍荣左看右看，最终，得出了非常具有建设性的结论——

“快，我要刮胡子，这身衣服配这张脸，简直暴殄天物！”

♬你在播弄这穿线游戏

♬跟他结束她与他再一起

“学长！下一个就到我们了！学长你可千万不能紧张，我们明年的经费可就全指望你啦！”

“……”朴珍荣咬着嘴唇，默默转了个身。

很好，樊凡安慰他之后，他成功变得更加紧张了。

尤其是他视力足够好，站在后台，一眼就能看到观众席的林在范。小少爷为了看他表演简直豁出性命，来之前被他压着里三层外三层裹成活体木乃伊，即便如此却还是能看得出他非常不舒服，整个人蔫蔫的，被夹在段宜恩和王嘉尔中间左右为男，丝毫打不起精神。

朴珍荣简直要心疼爆炸，偏偏他还是压轴出场，整场晚会的最后一个，小少爷为了支持他事业，在女人堆里挣扎了整整三个小时。

……

要了命了。

林在范好像也看到了他，脑袋向后台的方向偏了一下，然而口鼻都被口罩遮住，看不清表情。

但朴珍荣却看的很清楚。

小少爷眼睛弯弯亮亮，正冲他安抚地笑着。

朴珍荣顿时就不紧张了，反而满心满肺都是要好好表现，争取一举惊艳四座，让小少爷从此对他死心塌地再无二心。

“……学长，学长？！”

“呃，嗯？哦。”

朴珍荣瞬间回神，樊凡拉着负责化妆的小姐姐站在他身后，手里拿着散粉两盒口红三支刷子五六七八支，朴珍荣站着没动，任由她们给自己补妆。

“学长，加油！你可以的！”

“谢谢。”

朴珍荣勾着嘴角轻轻笑了笑，却见两个女孩子愣在原地，几秒钟后，瞬间热血沸腾捂嘴尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我就说吧珍荣学长不笑则已一笑要狗命啊！！！！”

“卧槽槽槽槽槽槽槽槽这么可爱的男孩子就应该跟男孩子在一起才对啊！！！！”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我宣布我此生唯一的女神就是学长您了请务必和我合照切拜！！！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊艹我好想给学长介绍男朋友我他妈是变态吧啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

朴珍荣：“……”

淦，脸僵了，笑不出来了。

主持人很快报幕结束。

模特儿们一一上台展示，观众席的尖叫逐渐沸腾，然后演变为持续性冲破云霄。

表演一共四部分，以年代时期为分水岭，共分汉服、唐装、马褂与旗袍，尽显人文典雅之诗韵华章，而朴珍荣身上这件，则由本次时装秀的主办者亲自设计裁剪，也就是说，世间唯此一套。

背景音乐风格突变，柔和婉转，朴珍荣心头突得一跳，随即深吸了口凉气后，踩着秀雅可爱的圆头皮鞋，缓缓上台。

苏绣海棠已金银双线扭合而成，于灯光交相辉映，衬得着衣人好似一个散发着无限风情的精灵，那种并不张扬的显山露水，动起来是一道玉树临风的景致，静下来则像一池春泓荡漾于心底。眼神婉转曼丽，不盈一握，裙摆下是一小节雪白的腿，直至膝盖处却洁白顿收，被悉数收进暗色的丝袜里。漫步者身姿摇曳，却半分属于女性特有的柔情也无，径直澎湃着烈酒般勾人的芬芳。

喧嚣的观众席突然安静下来，朴珍荣在起点稍作停顿，然后缓缓迈步，沿着T台款步前行，步伐稳健，樊凡排动作时还得意地炫耀说这叫“玄机步”，朴珍荣不知道什么是玄机步，但不可否认这么走路真的挺好看的。

难怪会有邯郸学步的典故了。

观众席压抑的尖叫，待他走到台前，握着腰摆好姿势后，立刻如同山洪爆发般喧嚣冲天！

朴珍荣下意识勾唇轻笑。

嚯，看见没，老子的美貌天下第一！

得益于朴珍荣的超常发挥，晚会圆满结束，不出意外最后的走秀又是一等奖，樊凡领完奖下来，看向朴珍荣时差点哭着跪下来叫爷爷——爸爸已经不能表达她的崇敬之情了。

“学长，请务必留到最后，我们能拿到奖金多亏了您，我代表全部门请您吃大餐！”

朴珍荣笑着摇头：“不了不了，我还有事，试衣间在哪里？我换完衣服要赶紧回去的。”

樊凡泪眼朦胧地掏出手机：“至少，请允许我们拍合照留念。”

“……”朴珍荣嘴角一颤，收住了蠢蠢欲动的双腿：“呃，好，拍吧。”

快门声接踵而至。

朴珍荣膝盖都站痛了，花了两个多小时才全部拍完，樊凡心满意足又不舍地握着手机，道：“学长，设计礼服的老师来短信说，难得这件旗袍和您有缘，所以就无偿送给您了，保养的方法稍后会发您邮箱。”

朴珍荣一怔：“这，不太好吧？”

光这上面缀着这么多珍珠宝石，就值老鼻子钱了。

樊凡欣慰地拍拍他的肩膀：“没事的学长，设计礼服的bambam老师本身就是个身价三亿的暴发户，不在乎这点钱的，您就安心收下吧！”

“那……替我谢谢他。”

樊凡点头答应，还想再说些什么的时候，朴珍荣的手机屏幕亮了起来，显示收到段宜恩的短信一则。

朴珍荣划开只看了一眼，下一秒，转身拔腿就跑。

【快来更衣室，林在范要不行了。——mt】

♬你小心

♬一吻便颠倒众生

♬一吻便救一个人

♬给你拯救的体温

♬总会再捐给某人

短信里的更衣室，就是昨天樊凡带朴珍荣去的那间，此时没有开灯，办公楼中空无一人。

朴珍荣身上还穿着那件价值连城的旗袍，脸上的妆依旧坚挺着，他到时，只看到有个黑乎乎的人影，安静地坐在更衣室的地板上。

一颗心顿时提了起来。

段宜恩发完短信就没影了，朴珍荣在心里狠狠呸了一口，踩着坡跟小皮鞋缓步上前。

“少爷……？”

无人应答。

朴珍荣想了想，换了种叫法：“蹦蹦？”

“唔。”

“……”

呼，还好还好，还能哼唧两声，看来是没什么大碍了。朴珍荣将心揣回肚子里，顺手按开更衣室的小灯泡，旗袍上的珍珠宝石们再一次发挥它们的职能。

林在范的口罩和外套已经去掉了，只穿着简单的卫衣和牛仔裤，伸着两条长腿，大大咧咧地坐在地板上，朴珍荣看清现状后，立刻眉头紧皱。

“怎么坐在地上？很凉的。”

说着，伸手准备拉他起来，林在范懒洋洋地抬起手臂，握住朴珍荣的手，一个用力，人瞬间被他扯倒，稳稳当当搂进怀里。

朴珍荣吓了一跳，双手下意识扶住他的肩膀，堪堪撑起身子，一句“到底想干嘛”还没问出口，嘴巴立刻被一双微凉的唇缄口。

林在范握着他腰的手掌格外火热强硬。

“唔……等……唔……”

上面被吻得缺氧，朴珍荣还没挣扎两下，立刻感觉到一只贼手顺着丝袜滑到了屁股上，臀尖的嫩肉敏感地轻颤着，那只使坏的手上带着枚戒指，戒指勾破丝袜，白花花的臀肉立刻争先恐后蜂涌了出来。

朴珍荣要是还猜不到他想做什么，简直连猪脑子都要不如了。

“不行……有人……啊……”

“没人。”

林在范扶着他坐在自己大腿上，沉着嗓子在他耳边说荤话，小巧可爱的耳垂被仔细含在嘴里吮吸，朴珍荣向后仰着想要躲开，却又恰好将微凸的胸部送进了那双火热的掌里。

“刚才就想说了，我们珍妮真厉害，穿女装都不需要戴假胸。”

“嗯……痒……别捏……”

“它都站起来了，明明很喜欢我摸，只有珍妮不诚实，该罚。”

朴珍荣被他摸得气喘吁吁，旗袍哪里都好，唯独胸前的设计令他难以苟同，为了避免bra现形的尴尬，设计师巧妙地将那里做成了只有一层透明蕾丝雕花的设计，而朴珍荣又没有穿假胸，也就是说，两颗嫩红的小粒直接接触到了布料，还很有可能……会从缝隙中直接钻出来。

“唔——！”

朴珍荣猛的扬起下巴。

林在范俯首在他胸前，隔着蕾丝，将左边的乳头不由分说地含进嘴里。

每当舌尖舔过艳红色的小花苞时，都会激起朴珍荣不自然的颤抖，他不舍的推开他，只能一下一下软软地揉着他的头发。

唇舌留恋在乳首处，双手顿时得到解放，林在范亲了亲已经熟稔深红的小豆，抬头望着朴珍荣轻笑。

“我们珍妮今天这么漂亮，一定要好好纪念才行。”

“……呃？”

朴珍荣眯着眼睛，思绪全被那两只偷偷遛进裙底的毛手吸引了去。

“珍妮，宝贝儿……今天自己动，好不好？”

自己……动？

自己动？！

朴珍荣愣了足足一分钟，才反应过来这话的意思，脸颊立刻涨得通红，甚至穿透了厚重的舞台妆，显出诱人的嫩粉色。

“我、我不会……”

林在范安慰地亲了亲他的唇间，手下一个用力，握着他大腿内测的嫩肉，让他彻底坐立在自己胯间。

“没关系，我会教你的。”

♬一吻便偷一个心

♬一吻便杀一个人

♬一寸吻感一寸金

♬一脸崎岖的旅行

大概是今夜的林在范实在太温柔了吧，朴珍荣边帮他解牛仔裤的拉链，边轻轻跪在地上，舔了舔干涩的唇角。

都是如狼似虎的年纪，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？！朴珍荣只羞愧了那么零点几秒，很快就想通了。难得今天两人都有兴致，部门又去聚餐根本顾不上办公室的更衣室，他们可以尽情地在这里胡作非为。

朴珍荣很快解开拉链，火热的大宝贝隔着内裤散发着嚣张的热浪，小少爷正直勾勾地看着他，朴珍荣吞了吞口水，瞪了林在范一眼，然后轻轻俯下身，在滚烫的物什上印下轻巧一吻。

林在范奖励似的揉了揉他的头发。

“宝贝，宝贝……舔舔它好不好？”

“再叫……”

朴珍荣向后撤了撤膝盖，将脸埋在他的胯间，屁股好好撅起，开叉极高的旗袍下摆早已遮不住摄人心魄的风景。

林在范低低笑了两声，柔柔地亲了亲他的发旋：“你永远都是我的宝贝。”

小少爷叫的好听，小少爷的宝贝心满意足地扒下他的内裤，小嘴一张一合，涨成青紫色的龟头被立刻吞了进去。

身下的人瞬间紧绷。朴珍荣特意地吞吐着，小少爷的死穴全都被他牢牢握在掌心里，这辈子都逃不出去，牙齿避开凸起的青筋，朴珍荣上下耸动着脑袋，任由龟头长驱直入，直到顶到最深处，戳在扁桃体上进退维谷。

林在范有些失控地挺着腰撞击，他的男朋友实在太会了，朴珍荣不常帮他口交，性器戳在嘴里的感觉不可能会好受，小少爷也舍不得他难受，可眼下的情形却由不得他不放纵，穿着旗袍的小女仆嘴巴大张，艳红的唇无助地承受着猛烈的冲撞。

“荣荣……宝贝……喔……”

小少爷抓着他的头发，下身越动越快，熟悉的失禁感逐渐清晰，紧要关头，包裹着性器的天堂却消失了。

林在范倏然睁眼。

朴珍荣已然直起了身子，旗袍早在大幅度的动作下被扯得歪歪斜斜，襟口的盘扣松垮着，下摆被彻底翻了上去。

“我允许你射了吗？”

小女仆高傲地仰着下巴，林在范挑了挑眉。

朴珍荣两手按在他的腹肌上，屁股贴着半穿半退的牛仔裤向前滑去。

“你要是射了，拿什么喂饱这里？”

一只手牵起了小少爷的手指，偷偷的，径直的，摸向了裙摆下的秘密花园。

♬有半夜情人延续吻别人

♬让你旧情人又惠顾他人

“呃啊——轻点……”

手指猛的刺入穴口，朴珍荣皱的眉头锤了下林在范的肩膀，想了想，又锤了一下。

“混蛋……你早有预谋的吧？居然随身携带润滑剂……”

林在范笑眯眯地亲亲他的额头：“宜恩说有大惊喜，以防万一嘛。”

……

段宜恩，又是你。

朴珍荣默默在心里又双叒叕地记了一笔，随即被林在范的动作夺走所有思绪。

小穴中的手指逐渐增加到了三根，朴珍荣喘着粗气，ky是平时常用的水蜜桃味ky，甜腻的香气带着轻微催情的效果，他感觉到自己下面已经泪雨涟涟，正在叫嚣着要某个大家伙进去好好搔一搔。

“进……进去……”

林在范不为所动：“说好了，今天宝贝自己动的。”

“哼……”朴珍荣皱了皱鼻子，委屈巴巴地撑起身体：“我真的不会……”

“没事，我扶着你，慢慢来。”

林在范握着他的腰，确定他不会东倒西歪。

朴珍荣咬着嘴唇，手中握着他烙铁一般烫手的性器，龟头在臀缝中滑了几下，好不容易找准了位置后，朴珍荣早已经痒到飙泪。

“唔……林在范……”

“我在，宝贝。”

“嗯……混蛋……怎么这么大……啊啊——！”

第一次尝试的人压根控制不了力道，龟头才刚进去，立刻稳不住重心，就着体重深深做了下去。

性器立刻捅进了极恐怖的地方。

朴珍荣浑身抖得像筛糠，过分的刺激让他忍不住尖叫出声，连眼泪都出来了。

“啊……顶……不行……蹦……”

林在范控制不住地向上挺动着臀部，朴珍荣被他撞得颠簸不止，就好像是在骑马飞驰一般。

酥酥麻麻的快乐自交合的地方开始，一路顺着脊椎直达脑海，朴珍荣舒服得连自己是谁都忘了，一只手被身下的人紧握着，双腿大张，艳红喷香的小穴被操干得又湿又软又糯。

“蹦……啊……我自……自己……动……嗯——”

林在范咬着牙根，深吸一口气后，停下了动作。

朴珍荣软着腰身，翘起屁股，一下一下起起落落，动作不快，力道却极大，每一下都插在极深的地方，柔软敏感地前列腺在火热的龟头面前无所遁形，朴珍荣向后仰着身子，双手撑在他大腿上，失控地加快了速度。

“林在范……林在范……”

“我在，宝贝，我在这。”

小少爷浑身涨得通红，掐着他腰的手用着极其可怖的力道。

朴珍荣动了几十下，伸手轻轻推了下林在范的脑袋。

“我……我……没劲……了……”

林在范红着眼眶坐起身，性器在嫩穴中堪堪打了个弯，朴珍荣顿时皱紧眉头一声浪叫，双腿紧紧夹住了小少爷精壮的后腰。

“混蛋……这样动……会射的……”

“宝贝……”

“唔——”

分开良久的唇心，再次贴合。

♬每晚大概有上亿个人

♬在地球上落力的亲吻

♬你那习惯散播给众人

♬在地球上惠泽遍及世人

朴珍荣瞪大眼睛，直到后背隔着昂贵的衣料，贴在冰凉的墙壁上，他才如梦初醒。

林在范居然将他腾空抱起，直戳戳地怼在了更衣室门旁的墙上！而且，更衣室的门朝里开着，硕大而明亮的穿衣镜正忠实地反应着两人的现状。

“真漂亮……”

朴珍荣偏过头，只看了一眼，便迅速闭上了眼睛。

太他妈的，淫荡了。

他被林在范拖着屁股，双腿放浪地大张着，错落有致地环住他的腰身，丝袜早已经被扯得不成样子，上半身旗袍被掀起到胸部，可即便如此，它依旧将朴珍荣衬得仙气缭绕美好至极。

林在范扶稳他后，操着钢枪再一次用力捅进了小穴里。

朴珍荣瞬间扬起头，哑着嗓子叫都叫不出来。

他会不会，被胡乱发情的林在范直接操死在这里啊……话说回来如果和林在范做爱到死，好像也不是什么亏本的买卖。

体内的大家伙疯狂地抽插着。

朴珍荣有些崩溃地甩头尖叫，勾着他脖子的手无意识地抓挠，甚至在小少爷光洁的背后留下粉红色的指甲划痕。

咕啾咕啾的暧昧水声充斥不大的空间。

“宝贝，你真是……太棒了……”

“闭嘴……啊啊——轻点……轻点……！”

林在范红着眼睛浑身透着兽欲的气息，发狠拼命地抽插顶撞，直将怀里的人操得花枝乱颤，只能无助地甩着头哭喊叫不要。

可恶，他居然穿成那种要命的模样，在众目睽睽之下笑得那么勾人！

林在范不得不承认，看到朴珍荣被众星捧月的时候，他的嫉妒让他彻底失去了理智。

“荣荣，爽吗？嗯？”

“唔啊啊……你……不行……会坏……林在范——！”

“操怪你，就不会出去乱勾人了，对吧？”

朴珍荣猛摇着头，凑过去讨好地亲他薄唇：“不、不勾别人……只勾你……只想勾你……”

“那还打扮得那么漂亮？嗯？被围着拍照的时候——笑得很开心嘛……”

又是一个深顶，朴珍荣凄厉地哭着抱紧他，下身在没有被安抚的情况下，射得一塌糊涂。

“因为……因为要……穿给你看……啊啊……操……啊啊顶到了顶到了——！！”

朴珍荣猛的夹紧双腿，仰着下巴失神得闭紧双眼。

林在范抱着他，轻咬着他的肩膀，停顿片刻后，脱力得抱着他一起滑到了地板上。

疲软的性器被小心翼翼地拔了出来，十几秒钟后，可疑的白色浊液自抽搐的小穴中缓缓流出。

朴珍荣皱着眉头喘气：“射了好多……”

小少爷爱怜地摸了摸他的脸颊：“吃饱了吗？”

“唔……想做爱，但是不想在这里。”

这里又凉又硬，一点都没有家里的大床舒服。

林在范轻声笑了笑，从更衣室的杂货堆里，翻出了一件破旧的风衣，轻轻披在朴珍荣身上。

“好吧，那我们回家，剩下的，回家再继续。”

♬你热爱别离

♬再合再离

♬似花瓣献技 叫花粉遍鼻

“你要抱着我回去哦……”

“当然。”

“一直抱着，不许松手，不然我就骂你……”

“骂我什么？”

“骂你臭猪……以后都不喜欢你了……唔……”

林在范紧了紧手臂，满城灯火阑珊，他将昏昏欲睡的宝贝，又向怀里揉了几分。

“当然要一直抱着你。”

这辈子，都不会再松开手了。

♬你小心

♬一吻便颠倒众生

♬一吻便救一个人

♬给你拯救的体温

♬总会再捐给某人

♬一吻便偷一个心

♬一吻便杀一个人

♬一寸吻感一寸金

♬一脸崎岖的旅行

end.


End file.
